


My Danny

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Grease References, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	My Danny

“You got home early?” you asked him, desperately trying to speak above the crowed of people that was huddling around you. “I’m on my way home now.”

Spencer sounded like he was running all over the apartment. “What are you doing?” He was up to something, but you couldn’t place what it was. 

“You’ll see when you get home,” he said with a laugh. “Love you.” And then he hung up. As your stop came up, you exited the train and stared at your phone. What could he possibly be up to? 

When you opened the door, you found out just what it was. It was practically your dream come true. Right in front of you, stood your boyfriend of nearly a year and a half. His hair was slicked back, still his signature color, but coiffed to look like Danny Zuko from Grease - only one of your biggest all-time obsessions. “I figured we didn’t celebrate Halloween together last year, and you’re obsessed with Grease, so I can be Danny and you can be Sandy.”

“Oh my god, yes,” you sighed. Work had been absolute hell. Your boss didn’t appreciate a damn thing you did, and all you wanted to do all day was to tell him to shove it up his ass, but you needed to pay bills, so alas, that wasn’t gonna happen. But your amazing boyfriend knew how to take all of that stress away, if only for a while. “I have stuff inside I can put together for a Sandy costume.” 

Without another word, you ran into the bedroom and pulled out a black off-the-shoulder t-shirt, black leather pants and matching jacket with red heels. For the Halloween party at his co-worker’s house, all you’d have to do is fix your makeup and hair, but you could totally pull this off. And Spencer was adorably pulling off Danny Zuko in a pair of dark blue, almost black jeans, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket that was just slightly too big for him.

As you slipped on the heels, you heard the soundtrack start from outside. Dramatically, you positioned yourself in the doorway, showing off the way the pants hugged your butt. “How do I look?” you asked.

“You look like this most beautiful Sandy in the entire world,” he said, grabbing your hand and puling you out of the doorway. “My Danny doesn’t even compare.”

You snorted and leaned into his embrace as you started to sway back and forth across the apartment floor. “You’re an adorable, Danny,” you smiled, taking his mouth in a sweet kiss. “But you do know that Morgan is going to give you crap for this. I barely know the man, but he’s definitely going to give you shit.”

He lovingly rolled his eyes. “Oh, I know,” he said. “But I will dish it out right back, and if there’s one thing Morgan can’t do, it’s take what’s thrown at him. He’s a big baby…don’t tell him I said that.”

In your discussion of Morgan, you’d nearly missed the entirety of your big moment. “Babe, I almost missed my chance,” you said, craning your head to the ceiling and singing. “But now there’s no way to hide, Since you pushed my love aside, I’m outta my head hopelessly devoted to you, Hopelessly devoted to you, Hopelessly devoted to you.” As you sang, you arched yourself into him- your very own, very dorky, Danny. 

“I’m gonna switch around,” you laughed. “I hope you don’t mind. And in the comfort of our own apartment, I fully expect you to sing with me.” He blushed, shuffling his feet against the hardwood floors. Some days, you’d listen to the whole soundtrack, other days, you needed the highlights - today was one of those. Summer Nights would give Spencer the opportunity to join in, which you fully expected. “Come on, babe. Indulge me.”

As the song started up, he grabbed your hands and started dancing around the apartment. “Summer loving had me a blast,” he started, blushing wildly at the sound of his own voice. He didn’t sing often, but he could carry a tune. 

“Summer loving happened so fast,” you returned.

“I met a girl crazy for me  
Met a boy cute as can be  
Summer days drifting away to oh oh the summer nights.”

You continued switching parts up until you got toward the middle of the song, at which point, Spencer got sidetracked by the fact that the guys in the song were a bunch of perverts. “I was too young in high school to have any of these thoughts,” he said. “Sometimes, I hate it, and then other times, I wonder if it wasn’t better to just skip over it all. Are all guys like this?” he laughed.

“Not all of them,” you said sweetly. “But in my experience, my exes have been.” 

He was about to answer when he felt a buzzing in his pocket. It was his friend, Garcia. “What’s up with Penelope?” you asked.

“She’s wondering what we’re doing for our costumes,” she said, typing back that you were going as Danny and Sandy from Grease. 

You laughed and looked over his shoulder at the text. “We should take a picture.” He looked back, a little apprehensively. “They’re going to see the costume anyway,” you said. You could tell he was a little embarrassed. “Blame it on me. I’m obsessed.”

“I’m not gonna blame it on you,” he said, bringing you close to take a picture. “I’d do anything for you.” You both smiled wide and took and picture, sending it to Garcia.

“Oh my god!” she replied. “You’re so freaking cute! I can’t wait for Halloween!”


End file.
